


Let's dance together

by reherareh



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Just Binhyuk being cute boyfriends and dorks, Love, M/M, Slow Dancing, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reherareh/pseuds/reherareh
Summary: “Let’s dance together,” he said and tugged at the hem of Bin’s top. He started to walk back to the center of the practice room, dragging Bin along.“Yeah, we'll dance. Let me start the live first,” Bin said, pointing towards the cam but Rocky shook his head.“Just you and me. No camera. No fans. Just us,” he said with a small smile and took ahold of Bin’s hands.
Relationships: Moon Bin/Park Minhyuk | Rocky
Comments: 17
Kudos: 35





	Let's dance together

**Author's Note:**

> MOONBIN'S VLIVE! Omg, I think he wrecked the whole Aroha nation. Anyway, the live and my bad wish for a BINHYUK DANCE VLIVE that's never happening inspired me to write something short but to be honest, I basically wrote this to comfort myself lol.
> 
> By the way, y'all saw Bin dancing to Roleplay, right?? With that chair??? A lot of people said things like, "It's Rocky on the chair," but why would you even make me imagine it lol. This could've been a Binhyuk dirty dancing fanfic but I like to write cute fluff and I suck at the mature and sexy stuff so yeah, here's this!  
> Hope you'll like it <333

Bin was sitting in front of the mirrors, scrolling through his playlist. He played different songs and imagined what choreography he could make for them. 

With a tired sigh, he got up and started vibing along to a hip hop song, freestyling lightly. He nodded to himself. This one will do, he thought.

While setting up the camera and preparing for a Vlive, a thought crossed his head. Bin liked the sudden idea he got and was determined to deliver it into reality. Excited, he called Rocky. He wanted to ask him to join the Vlive. They could dance and freestyle together or just chat and fool around. Maybe they could make a short choreography for a song Rocky liked too. Bin couldn’t even remember the last time the two of them had done a Vlive together, alone. He was quite sure they hadn’t ever made a dance Vlive, which they should have done at least once. They were the main dancers, the ancestor line, after all. 

Suddenly, someone entered the practice room, and when Bin looked up, he saw Rocky through the mirrors, standing by the door in tight black jeans and a black sleeveless shirt. It was a sight that left Bin breathless. 

Rocky held up his phone that was still ringing, Bin’s incoming call displayed on the screen. “Do you want me to pick up or what?” he asked, amused. 

Bin snapped out of his daze and quickly stopped the call. Rocky chuckled and made his way inside, slowly walking closer to Bin, who was staring at him as if Rocky and his charismatic aura bewitched him. 

At last, Rocky stopped an arm's length away.

“You’re staring at me as if we haven’t seen each other for years,” Rocky said and punched Bin in the arm playfully. Hidden were his blushing cheeks under the shadow that his black cap put over his face. 

“It sure feels like that,” Bin responded in earnest, still breathless because of Rocky's all-black outfit that made him look extra hot. 

“Don’t be silly. We saw each other this morning-”

“No, we didn’t! When I woke up, you were already gone,” Bin whined, crossing his arms over his chest and turning away from Rocky, who quickly stepped up to Bin. He reached out for him, but Bin turned away, hurt over Rocky's bad memory that couldn't remember that they hadn't seen each other this morning. Rocky frowned and tried reaching for him again, but Bin walked past him. 

“Are you mad?” Rocky asked him but didn’t get an answer. “Bin Hyung?” he tired but still nothing. 

Bin was drinking the water from his plastic bottle on the table, completely ignoring Rocky despite the urge to throw off that cap and kiss him until he was spent and breathless. 

Without warning, Rocky hugged him from behind, and the sudden tightness of the hug that had their bodies pressed flush together almost caused Bin to choke on the water in his mouth. Luckily, he managed to swallow it safely.

“I’m sorry. You must have missed me a lot,” Rocky whispered in Bin’s ear. Bin shivered and gripped the table to keep himself still. He could sense the satisfied smirk on Rocky’s lips. He knew how he had Bin, the effortlessly sexy and charming man, weak for him and him only. 

“I didn’t miss you at all,” Bin lied and wiggled out of Rocky’s tight hug but didn’t get anywhere further. Rocky gently pushed him back against the table with his hands on Bin’s hips. Bin, trapped between Rocky’s body and the small table, didn’t mind the lack of space at all. He even found himself returning Rocky’s smile, although he was supposed to be mad. 

“But I missed you,” Rocky said and closed his eyes, leaning in for a kiss that Bin was happy to give despite having to bend his head almost ninety degrees because of Rocky's cap. 

It was a short, soft, and chaste kiss. It was perfect yet not enough. It was never enough. Not even hours of just kissing until their aching lips were so swollen they looked alien was enough. Even when it led to more than just kissing, it wasn’t enough. It never was and never would be.

Bin’s heart was thrumming contently inside his chest where warmth had spread.

“You called,” Rocky said while stroking Bin’s sides. His large hands were warm over Bin’s thin t-shirt. 

“Ah, right. I called to ask if you want to do a Vlive together,” he answered with a shrug, trying to act nonchalant. Bin thought there shouldn’t be a reason to act excited about the idea. Rocky would surely say yes anyway. 

Rocky hummed, slowly nodding. Then, his face lit up with a gorgeous smile that showed almost all of his dazzling white teeth. “Let’s dance together,” he said and tugged at the hem of Bin’s top. He started to walk back to the center of the practice room, dragging Bin along. 

“Yeah, we'll dance. Let me start the live first,” Bin said, pointing towards the cam but Rocky shook his head.

“Just you and me. No camera. No fans. Just us,” Rocky said with a small smile and took ahold of Bin’s hands. Bin didn’t hesitate when he nodded and brought Rocky’s hands up to his lips, kissing every knuckle softly. Just the two of them dancing together sounded a lot better. Without the camera and the thousands of fans watching, Bin and Rocky could be free. They could be themselves. They could be two male idols in love, and no one would be there to judge them.

"Pick a song, and we'll dance," Bin whispered. 

Rocky practically skipped his way over to plug his phone with a huge smile on his lips. He put on a slow one, and Bin smiled. He had expected it. 

Rocky returned and put his arms around Bin's neck. Bin automatically held Rocky's waist, pulling him closer. They started to move slowly and almost lazily, but it was okay. Slow dancing with Rocky was one of Bin's favorite things. 

"This is just warm-up," Rocky suddenly said. 

"We won't get warmed up with slow dance, Rocky," Bin giggled.

"But you're already sweating," Rocky pointed out and tipped forward while tilting his head to face the crook of Bin's sweat covered neck. 

"That's not because of the dance! It's because of you," Bin admitted shyly.

Rocky didn't say anything. With a smirk, he casually licked Bin's neck clean, and the small sweatdrops that had been rolling down were now gone, spread out on Rocky's tongue. Bin gasped and shut his eyes, gripping Rocky's waist harder for support as his knees trembled, almost giving in and buckling under him. And Rocky noticed this so he started pressing open-mouthed kisses along Bin's jaw and down his neck and collarbone, curious about what kind of reaction Bin would have this time.

"Rocky," Bin whined weakly. Unlike his weak voice, his heart was beating strongly, hard, and rapidly while butterflies in his stomach were going wild. 

He had no clue what he wanted. Did he want Rocky to stop, or did he want Rocky to continue? What he knew for sure was that Rocky was driving him crazy. Rocky always did even without doing anything in particular. Just the sight of Rocky sprawled out on the couch or Rocky cooking in the kitchen had Bin weak and light-headed as the lovestruck boyfriend he was. And Bin loved it. He loved every feeling Rocky gave him without even meaning to or knowing. The sensations Rocky gave him on purpose; those were the best though.

"Salty," Rocky mumbled in his ear. He sounded just as breathless as Bin felt. 

"Sweat has never been sweet," Bin responded with a nervous chuckle. He opened his eyes, and Rocky's face close to his filled his sight. Bin felt a strong urge to kiss him, but the cap was in the way.

"Take it off," he demanded.

"What?" Rocky asked.

"Your cap." Bin reached for it, but Rocky was fast to react. He stepped out of their cozy embrace with his hands on his cap as if he was protecting it.

"No, my hair is too messy."

Bin rolled his eyes. "It's just me. I don't care. Come on, take it off," he insisted and tried to take it off again, but Rocky refused to let him. They both knew neither of them would ever give up, so it became a competition, a fight. They were running around in the practice room, shouting and laughing. Rocky was running with his hands still on his cap while Bin was chasing him and trying to reach for it. 

Finally, Bin caught him but not smoothly. They stumbled down onto the floor in a mess of entangled limbs and unnecessarily rolled around a few times before they stilled. Rocky was lying flat on his back with Bin on top of him. He heaved himself up before Rocky could complain about how heavy he was. 

On all four, Bin stared down at a flushed Rocky under him. His cap had fallen off during the chaos. Bin thought Rocky’s dark brown hair sprawled out on the floor looked lovely just as usual, soft and silky.

"So are you gonna get off or just stare at me?" Rocky asked, gazing up at Bin intently. Rocky's eyes were unusually dark, almost completely black. They were shining like always, and Bin got blinded by their beauty. 

He didn't bother to answer Rocky. He let his kiss be an answer instead of his words. Bin could feel Rocky smile into the kiss and slide his hands through his hair slowly. The wetness and taste of salt were intoxicating. Bin loved it. He always loved everything about Rocky. Even when they fought, he would find himself falling in love all over again. He was the biggest fool for love. Rocky's love.

**Author's Note:**

> I was debating on whether to write Rocky or Minhyuk. I usually use Minhyuk for alternate universe fanfics but lately, I feel like I maybe should just use Minhyuk. And I've started to write Bin instead of Moonbin...
> 
> Rocky's outfit was inspired by [this fit](https://youtu.be/GRDO4vg-060). Make sure to click the link to give my favorite Rocky YYY a view :)
> 
> Thanks for reading and get ready to die if Astro performs Roleplay at Soba ;)


End file.
